Wynn
Wynn is a notable halfling theoretical mage with a vast amount of arcane knowledge both theoretical and practical. Among other fields, she has dabbled in necromancy. Physically, she is shorter than the average for her race and likes to look younger than her real age. Story Wynn and Simon had a relationship prior to the gameThat relationship also involved Wendis.For those curious she is with all probability the third party mentioned in this comment., but she doesn't enter the story until she sends a warning to the party before they go to Zirantia. When the party meets her, things get off to a rocky start. She is admittingly misanthropic believing that all but the most intelligent people of the world or those who have skills in other areas that can be utilized should be annihilated. The few people she showed any modicum of respect was to Wendis and Simon, to the point that she reserved that respect even after the former died. Her affection towards Wendis was such that she would even desecrate her tomb in order to perform necromancy on her corpse which has led to Simon becoming infuriated with her. Time will tell if Simon ever forgives her. However, she does claim she is not a psychopath, understanding morality and ethics and why they consider her views as "wrong", she simply disagrees with them. Skills Starting equipment Weapon: Necromantic Staff. * Mage weapons Off-hand: None. Headgear: Necromantic Hat. * Magical headgear Bodygear: Necromantic Dress. * Robes Accessory: None. Relationship points Maximum affection is 100, at which you can have a conversation with the harem girl that will lock her affection there. Base value: 45. * upon meeting Wynn IF Robin has been asked to research Essence Shielding. (Most recent Yhilin visit is OK.) * freeing spirits from central chamber obelisks in Incubus Ruins B2. * talking to Wynn outside the entrance to the Zirantian Royal Palace. * for at least 20 Zirantia investigation score (Simon ends the Ordeal saying "I have an idea. It's not perfect"), OR for at least 10 ("I wish I had more time"), OR otherwise ("I feel rushed"). * conversation with Yarra in the Court, after Aram. * talking to Wynn in her room at the Archon Inn, after Aram. * talking to Wynn in Premium Steel, while making dominated-Varia's unique weapons. * if after the confrontation between Doom King and Incubus King Robin says "We did so well, prepared so much", OR "We made things much better than they could have been", OR "We did manage to help". * talking to her in Simon's house in Feroholm about the painting of Wendis. * Unmissable from Chapter 4 start. * talking to Wynn in Givini Mage Guildhall. * investing in Givini Mage Guild. * funding ancient ruin excavation in New Givini. * talking to her with zero anger so that she joins the harem. * after joining the harem talk with Balia in the Orc Lab (after funding it). * entering Givini Mage Guildhall during Ardan succession section, IF Wynn in harem (she offers help). * if at the endpoint sparkle in Zirantian Tower Foundation, Riala says "This sort of ritual isn't difficult for me, and things have gone extremely smoothly." (Requires: Didn't support Old Zirantian League, Wynn in harem, defeated monsters at "optional point of stability".) * conversation between Wendis and Wynn in HQ. * conversation in Wynn's house explaining Wendis's yellow candles, IF Wynn in harem. * at Council of Gawnfall if Church diverges, OR if succubi are accepted, OR if succubi form new religion. Maximum legit value: 100 (+24 leeway). Simon's anger Wynn has a visible variable representing Simon's anger toward her. Lower is better. Base value: 50. * -5 for checking her bed. * -5 for talking to her at the entrance of the zirantian palace. * -5 for finding the Ancient Glove in Incubus Ruins. * -5 for talking to her after receiving refugees IF saw conversation between her, Qum, and Robin prior. * -5 for completing the final Order trial. * Unmissable -10 as the Doom King prepares to confront the Incubus King. * Unmissable -5 from Chapter 4 start. * -5 by talking to her in New Givini Mage Guildhall. * -5 talking to Wynn by Wendis's tomb in Wynn's house in Chapter 4. (Required for eliminating all anger, no matter what.) * -5 talking to Wynn in Givini Mage Guildhall and getting her help sabotaging Donovan. * -5 talking to Wynn in Givini Courtly Chambers after ballroom attack. * Unmissable -5 during the first Erosian conflict. * Unmissable -10 during the first visit to Tower Depths. * -5 conversation between Wendis and Wynn in HQ. * -5 conversation in Wynn's house explaining Wendis's yellow candles. * -5 asking Wynn to help with something in the final issues phase of Council of Gawnfall. Unmissable -5 from Chapter 5 start. Minimum legit value: 0 (-45 leeway). Affection titles * Anger >0 Necessary Ally * 0 Rekindled Flame * 75 Intense Flame * 100 Eternal Flame Scenes * Old Lovers – After approximately twenty-five years two old lovers, joined but separated by the specter of the woman who they both loved, decide to restart their amorous relationship. Visit her at New Givini Magic Guild, speak with her at zero anger and induct her in the harem. * Wendis + Wynn I - Wendis watches her fuck Simon, then manipulates Wynn's body on Simon's cock. After returning from Tower Depths, sleep in bed. Requires Wynn having joined the harem and Wynn reuniting with Wendis. On-demand: * Binding - Wynn ties Simon to the bed and rides him. Requires 50 affection. * Halfling - Simon easily manipulates her small body with his big hands. (The first time, Yarra will secretly watch, then be discovered.) Requires 75 affection. * Connection - They make love without needing words to communicate their desires. Requires 100 affection. References Category:Characters Category:Harem members Category:Halflings Category:Guest party members